Percy Jackson and the Vikings
by Crimson Dragon Emperor
Summary: Percy Jackson thought that after the Giant War that he would get a break. He was wrong. A new demigod has come to camp, and he doesn't have any memorries. Who is this guy, why does he seem to not like Jason, and what's Chiron worried about?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own either "Percy Jackson and the Olympians", "The Heroes of Olympus", or "Norse Mythology"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Deadliest Prophecy**

**(Percy)**

It was a week since the battle with Gaia and the giants. We almost lost that fight. Anyways, after it was over we all went back to our respective camps. The gods have agreed to let us keep our knowledge about each other. To their surprise, Camps Half-Blood and Jupiter started working together. We even have a special day were the camps come together and play war games, Camp Half-Blood vs. Camp Jupiter. I'm always the one who leads the Greek demigods and Jason's the one who always leads the Roman demigods. After the first day, both Chiron and Lupa (came because she thought it would be interesting) forbid me and Jason from fighting each other. I don't see the problem. All we did was create a little hurricane by accident during the capture the flag battle. Anyways, some time we Greek demigods would ask some Romans to help us with a quest, and some Romans would ask us to help them. This is like a dream come true. No wars, no battles between Greeks and Romans, just peace. I thought it was going to stay like this for years to come. Then I heard the alarm. I ran to Half-Blood Hill, and saw a satyr carrying someone into camp. I ran up to them to see who it was. It was my best friend, Grover, and he had a guy I never seen before with him. He had raven black hair, a strongly built body. He looked to be about sixteen. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white T-shirt with the words C.V on it. Wonder what that means. Then I noticed that he that his belt had eleven different color strips on it. We took him to the Big House to rest. Chiron came out, and when he saw the guy, his eyes opened up wide.

"Grover, where did you find him?"

"Back in Green Bay, Wisconsin. He was asleep, but when I came near him, he woke up. He didn't know where he was or who he was. I could tell he was a demigod, a powerful one. So I brought him back here. On our way we ran into the Minotaur, which he killed with one strike with his sword, which he didn't know he had. After he killed the Minotaur, he hit his head on a branch. You should know, the thing I found most surprising was the metal his sword's made of."

Grover then took out a small pocket knife, taped it, and it grew into a large one handed longsword, but it didn't look like Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold. Chiron took it and studied it."

"Silver, or as the hunters call it, Hunter Silver."

"But I thought only the Hunters of Artamis used silver."

I couldn't help but say. I never heard of a demigod that wasn't part of the hunter using silver before. We at Camp Half-Blood have always used Celestial Bronze and Camp Jupiter has always used Imperial Gold. Sure, the children of Hades and Pluto sometimes use Stygian Iron, but never silver. Just who is this guy? Then, he started to wake up. Because his eyes were closed I couldn't see them, but know I could see that he had crimson red eyes. Strange color. He looked around.

"Grover, where are we?"

"_Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I am Chiron, the activities director."_

"_Hello Chiron, I didn't really remember my name, but the card I found in my pocket said the name Siegfried Dreki, so I'm guessing that's my name."_

I didn't understand a word they said. It wasn't English, Greek, or Latin. Just what was that? Chiron looked straight at him.

"You speak perfect Old Norse. And if that means what I think it means, then I must say, our peaceful days aren't going to continue much longer, Siegfried Dreki."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chiron decided to keep Siegfried in the Big House. So many questions. Like, what did Chiron mean that our peaceful days aren't going to continue for long? But that doesn't matter right now. Right now I was meeting with my friends: Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico, and Grover. Annabeth, my girlfriend, was also with us. We told Jason, Piper, Leo, and Nico about Siegfried, and what Chiron said about him.

"That's almost the exact same reaction he got when he first saw me. I don't like where this is going."

"I don't like it either. We just got out of a war, and now this guy shows up. It's just like the time Jason first came here and Percy first went to Camp Jupiter. This must be Hera again."

"Or Juno, depending on who she wants to be."

Both Annabeth and Jason were agreeing one this. It's defiantly strange. Just as I was thinking this, I heard the breakfast bell **(A/N That's what I'm calling it)**. We walked to the dining tables. Since Jason's the son of Jupiter, he sits at the Zeus table. I saw Siegfried sitting at the head table with Chiron and Mr. D (Dionysus). He seemed to be a bit uncomfortable. When he looked at Jason, he seemed to have some hatred in his eyes, but then looked confused about why he was looking at Jason with hatred. Well, he should hope that Piper didn't see that, because if she did, she'd kill him. We made our sacrifices to the gods and started to eat. Chiron was talking to Mr. D about something. It must have something to do with this Siegfried person. I don't know what it is, but I get the feeling that he doesn't belong here at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Jason)**

Camp Half-Blood is the Greek camp for demigods. I came here to visit my friends and girlfriend, Piper. When I got here, some guy named Siegfried Dreki was here. I get a strange feeling around him. The same feeling I got when I first came here, when Juno took my memories and put me in Camp Half-Blood to get the Greeks to trust Romans. It's like he's my enemy or something. It doesn't matter right now. Right now I'm getting ready for a capture the flag game. I joined Pipers team, but Percy's one the other team, which means that I have to stay on the defense, just like Percy for his team. Honestly, do they really have to do all this just to keep us from fighting? Chiron decided that Siegfried would be better off not participating. It's kind of annoying. I really want to fight him, wonder why that it? It's like I were not meant to be together, like we're suppose to kill each other. Well, I can think about this latter. Right now I need to get ready to win this game. Chiron came and looked around.

"You know the rules. The river is the boarder. Magick items are aloud. Begin!"

After he said that, our team, the red team, took formation. The attackers went in and tried to get the flag. It wasn't the best way to do things. If this was Rome, they would get the death penalty. The only one here worth my time fighting is Percy, since he got some Roman training back in Camp Jupiter. Let's just get this over with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The game ended with our team winning. That was because I got tired of the lack of formation, so I started barking orders, and they followed. It was an okay ending, but the whole thing wasn't much fun. Anyways, right now me, Piper, Leo, Percy, and Annabeth were practicing with our weapons. It was fun, but then we heard the dinner bell **(A/N That's what I'm calling it)**. We walked to the dining tables. There he was, Siegfried Dreki, at the head table, talking to Rachel. I really wish I knew why I don't like seeing him. Well, whatever it is, I'm sure I'll figure it out later on in life, if it's important. We offered the gods a sacrifice and ate our dinner. After that we went to the camp fire to discuss our new friend.

"Heroes, as you all know, we have a new camper today. This is Siegfried Dreki. He doesn't have any memories, but I can guarantee you that he has already been claimed. He just doesn't remember anything but I want you to make him feel at home."

Just then, Rachel shot up from her seat. Then I saw it, green mist surrounding her, while she was looking at Siegfried.

"_To the north five must go_

_Warriors of battle must be revive_

_In the land of Fertility six will go_

_The fighting Queen is needed to survive_

_For a trip to the heavens a rainbow will show_

_One final battle will decide if Innocence will revive"_

After she finished, she passed out. Looks like we have yet another prophecy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Siegfried)**

Just as the horse guy, Chiron, was introducing me to the campers this girl named Rachel, the Oracle, suddenly stood up and started to give off a strange green mist. See looked at me and said the strangest thing.

"_To the north five must go_

_Warriors of battle must be revive_

_In the land of Fertility six will go_

_The fighting Queen is needed to survive_

_For a trip to the heavens a rainbow will show_

_One final battle will decide if Innocence will revive"_

I have no idea what she was going on about, but for some reason I feel like I was just given an important mission. After she said that, the mist disappeared and then she fell down. Horse Guy looked at me.

"Looks like we have a new quest to get ready for. Siegfried, as you know, Rachel's our oracle. She will only give a prophecy for a quest. Heroes go one quest to help out the gods. Right now you have just been given a quest. Usually we only let three people go on a quest at a time, but this time it clearly states that five are needed this time. Preferably I would like it better if you managed to get to know the campers better, but no matter. Heroes! Who will go with Siegfried on this quest! We need four volunteers!"

Everyone started talking to each other. It doesn't seem like anyone wants to go with me. Can't really blame them. I did just get here this morning. Just as I was about to say I would go alone, three people raised their hands.

"Chiron, we would like to go with him. It's sounds a little complicated, so it's best if people who are use to dangerous quest went, because the complicated prophecies are always the dangerous ones."

The one who said that was a girl with blond hair and stormy eyes. I think her name was Annabeth Chase. The others are, I think, Perseus Jackson and Jason Grace.

"Percy, Jason, Annabeth, I'm glad you're willing to go. Now we only need one more camper."

"If it's okay with you Chiron, I wouldn't mind going."

I looked in the direction of the voice, and saw a girl with dark eyes and glossy black hair that was in a single braid.

"Reyna."

The one known as Jason said her name. Perseus gets up and hugs her. Looks like he also knows her too. Horse guy smiled.

"Of course it's okay for you to join. Now we have all five heroes for this quest. Gather your things, you leave tomorrow. I suggest you finish your dinner and head to bed, you'll have a long day tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once morning came, I got up and went to the big tree. Waiting for me were my new companions, Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, and Reyna. Don't know why, but I don't really like seeing both Jason and Reyna. I have the same feeling with Perseus and Annabeth, but not as strong. Well, better get started.

"I know we just met, but let's try to get alone."

After saying that, we left camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Chiron)**

I don't like it. I recognize that belt. That sword. That ability to speak perfect Old Norse. Looks like Hera's not the only one who likes to take risks. I don't know which one of _**those**_ gods did this, but I don't like it. And that prophecy. Why would he be here, and why did he need those four… It can't be!

"Chiron, what the matter? You're not consitrating on the game."

"Sorry Mr. D, but I fear I know what that prophecy is about. it must be the newest great prophecy, and the most dangerous one ever given."

"The most dangerous one? What do you… Wait, that boy, he isn't…"

"I fear so. He's a powerful demigod, but not for Olympus. He's a Norse Demigod."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the Heroes of Olympus, or Norse Mythology**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Norse Goddess**

**(Siegfried)**

It's been a few day since we first set off on this quest. Right now we were in a small town somewhere in Sothern Connecticut. I'm here with my comrades: Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, and Reynar. The reason why we're here, because I was given a prophecy for some quest. I don't even understand what that stupid prophecy means.

"_To the north five must go_

_Warriors of battle must be revive_

_In the land of Fertility six will go_

_The fighting Queen is needed to survive_

_For a trip to the heavens a rainbow will show_

_One final battle will decide if Innocence will revive"_

Well, the first line is obvious, we go move north. That's the reason why we're in Rhode Island. I don't know why, but for some reason I feel like we're heading the wrong way. It's like I do need to go north, but not in the way we're going. Well, it's not important right now. I just need to keep to the path we know and the true path will show its self to us. Right now we're sitting in a dinner, having lunch. … I just can't keep this feeling to myself.

"Hay Perseus."

"Percy."

"What?"

"I don't like it when people call me by my full name, so just call me Percy."

That sounds familiar for some reason. Like I said something like that myself…

"Ok then, Percy, I don't know why, but I feel like we're heading the wrong way."

"What do you mean?! The prophecy said to head north, and that's what we're doing! How could we be going in the wrong direction?!"

At first I just didn't like this Jason person because of a feeling I had, but now I have a reason. Our personalities just don't match up. The same thing goes for Reynar. As for the other two, I just find them annoying. Anyways, that's not important right now.

"I don't know how, I just feel that way."

He doesn't seem to like that. Well, it's not like I asked for his opinion. I just continued to eat my meal. After I finished lunch, I walked into my room and decided to take a nap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I found myself in a freezing cold palace. It's dark here and there are blue flames on the torches. The strange thing is, the flame doesn't give off any heat, but instead it's freezing cold. What kind of fire is this?

"That would be Norse Fire. It's used to give off light, nothing else."

A voice came from behind me. I quickly turned around, and saw, sitting of a throne made of bones, a girl. She has long raven-black hair and her eyes are dark violet. Her skin was so pale that it she could hide perfectly in a snowstorm if she took off all her cloths. She's beautiful. The most beautiful girl I have ever seen, or at least I think that I've seen before. But the strangest thing it, I feel like I've seen her before. The girl then smiled at me.

"It's been too long, little brother."

"Little brother?"

She looked a little sad after I said that. Then she immediately smiled at me.

"Frigga must have taken your memories. Well, I guess that's the only way you could have survived in Camp Half-Blood, especially with them getting along with the Romans now. But I wish she didn't choose you."

"Frigga? Which Roman or Greek goddess is she?"

"Neither, she's not a goddess from Greco-Roman Mythology, but Norse Mythology."

Norse Mythology? That seems right for some reason. I feel like I knew that already.

"Don't worry about it too much. It's not the reason I came to you in your dream. We need your help, but you're going the wrong way."

"I knew it. So, which way do we go to get where we need to."

"Juneau, Alaska."

"ALASKA!"

"And you only have a week."

"A WEEK!"

It's impossible! We'll never make it! The girl started to laugh a little.

"I know what you're thinking. But don't worry, I can help. Luckily for you there's an entrance to my Kingdom in the forest in New Jersey. Just use that and you'll be in Skagway, Alaska in about two days. Well, that's all I have time for. Odin doesn't like it when we gods help you, so I'll have to wait to talk to you again once you're in Niflheim. One more thing, don't tell your comrades about the Norse Gods yet. It's not the time. Well then, good bye for now."

"Wait, can't you at least tell me who you are?!"

She smiled at me. The next thing I knew, I was surrounded by trees. Looking around, I spotted at camp. Well, I'm a naturally curious person, so I decided to take a look. It's just a dream, right? I walked over and saw that in the camp were only young girls, ranging from twelve to fourteen. What's going on here?

"Lady Artemis, what was that strange creature we killed this morning? I've never seen anything like it before."

"That, Thalia, was something that doesn't belong here. What it was doing her, I don't know. But it can't be good."

I turned to see who it was that were talking. The one called Thalia was a girl with shoulder-length, spiky black hair, electric blue eyes, and freckles across her nose. She's wearing punk style cloths, a silver bracelet and a silver circlet on her head. That last one doesn't seem to go. She also looks to be about fifteen years old. The other one, Artemis, has auburn hair and silver eyes. Even though see appears to be twelve, she's still unbelievably beautiful. Just then, Artemis looked right at me.

"What are you doing here, boy?"

I can feel a deadly aura coming from her.

"Lady Artemis, what are talking about? There's no boy over there."

Thalia doesn't seem to see me. Artemis looks at Thalia and then back at me.

"So you're here in a dream? Now that I think about it, I do feel _her_ power. You must be one of them."

"One of them? Do you know me?"

Artemis walked up to me and look me in to eye.

"Your memories are gone. Thalia, take the hunter and move on ahead. I'll catch up."

"Yes Lady Artemis."

After that, she led the girls or hunters as Artemis calls them, away. Artemis then looks back at me.

"Now then, the only reason _she_ would do something like this is because she has no choice but to. Tell me what you're doing, now."

She's a little bossy, but something tells me that if I don't answer her, I'll be in big trouble. So I told her about me losing my memory, coming to Camp Half-Blood, and the quest. After I finished, she look at me for awhile.

"I see. I understand the situation. Head to Alaska, we'll meet you there. Now then, wake up. you have a long journey ahead of you."

I black out after she said that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up from my nap. Looking around I could see Percy was sitter here.

"Hay Percy, are dreams important?"

"We demigods sometimes get dreams that show us important thing. Why, did you just have one?"

"Yes."

After I said that, Percy took me to where everyone else was. After that, I told them about my dream, but left out the Norse stuff. Once I was done, everyone was quiet for awhile. Annabeth was the one to speak up.

"I don't know who this goddess is, but at least now we know where to go, but I never heard of some sort of entrance in New Jersey. Well, at least Lady Artemis is on our side. The hunters will be a great help, especially if she thinks that it's dangerous enough for her to get involved."

Silence followed after she said that. After awhile, we decided to start moving again, to New Jersey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Jason)**

It was after Siegfried told us his dream. We were heading towards New Jersey, to find this doorway that Siegfried's sister told him about. I still wonder who she is. Well, that doesn't matter right now. What worries me is the fact that we're going to meet up with Dianna and her hunters in Alaska. Don't get me wrong, it's not Diana herself that worries me, it's my sister. She kind of scares me. In fact, there are only two girls that aren't goddess' that scare me, Piper and my sister, Thalia Grace. I do love her, but she could make even the great Roman Empire run in fear. Anyways, this is getting annoying. The only reason I agreed to go on this quest was because I was curious about this Siegfried person. I keep getting the feeling that he's a dangerous person and I shouldn't be traveling with him. Reynar told me that she has the same feeling about him. It sure is strange. I learned that we're nothing alike at all.

"Hay Jason, what do you think about Siegfried's dream?"

Reynar suddenly asked me a question. What do I think about his dream?

"I don't know, it's strange. The goddess he described isn't like anything I ever heard of before. I thought that the only god go sat on a throne made of bones was Pluto, but the one he described was a goddess, and not Proserpina. She doesn't look like that. Just who could she be?"

I really want to find out who she is, but at the same time I don't want to. I feel like this goddess is more dangerous than any goddess I know of. Well, I suppose we'll be finding out sooner of latter, since we're going to her Kingdom. But it sure is taking awhile. Just as I was thinking this, Siegfried stopped.

"I just thought of something."

He took out a strange looking whistle. It's also making of Hunter Silver.

"Ok, first of all, why are all of your things made of Hunter Silver?"

"Hunter Silver? That doesn't sound right. It called something else…"

"What are you talking about? All silver weapons are called Hunter Silver because only the Hunters of Diana use it."

Reynar tells him that. He just shakes him head.

"That name just doesn't sound right to me. Anyways, I think I can guess your next question, and to answer it, I don't know how this will help, I just feel like it will."

After saying that, he blows in the whistle. After a few minutes, I noticed something in the sky. Looking, I could see it. A brown colored pegasus. It laded down next to Siegfried.

"I remember now. You're Svaðilfari, my flying horse."

He then looks at us.

"Just take this whistle and blow in it while thinking of a horse of your choosing and he'll come."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been a day since Siegfried's dream. After he let us use that whistle, we got a quicker past. Annabeth and Reynar just summoned any pagasus, but Percy summoned Blackjack. I have my storm spirit, Tempest. With our steeds, we headed for New Jersey. Once we got there, we dismounted. Siegfried looked like me when I was started to see familiar things after Juno took my memory. The place we landed was in the woods. He got off his pagasus and walked over to a strange looking rock.

"Hel's gate."

Did he just say Hell? As in the place bad people go after they die in Christianity? What is he, a priest or something?! He took his knife and turned it into a Sword. The next thing I knew, he stabbed the rock. After he did that, a doorway opened up to us. Is that an entrance to the Underworld? I thought the only entrances were in L.A and Central Park. Don't tell me Pluto made a third one. After he opened it, he walked in.

"Guess we came here for this."

Saying that, I entered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Percy)**

This was defiantly the Underworld, but at the same time, it wasn't. I've been in the Underworld a few time, but this place is different. It's freezing cold in here, and I don't see the River Styx anywhere. This place is strange.

"Hay Siegfried, where are we?"

"The Underworld."

"Impossible! Sure this is underground, but the Underworld isn't like this. The River Styx isn't even here."

"Reynar, what you say is correct, but remember. I said that this is my sisters Kingdom, not Hades/Pluto's."

He did say that, but it doesn't make sense. The ruler of the Underworld is Hades. Who could this sister of his be? Did Hades and Persephone have a child that no one knows about? If so, that would make Siegfried a son of either Hades or Persephone. But he doesn't seem anything like Nico or look like Persephone. So what's going on here? We followed him straight into the Underworld(?). After a few minute of walking, we stopped.

"We're here. This must be where my sister lives. Maybe I can get a few questions about myself answered now."

It was a large black palace. At the entrance were blue flames, and for some reason, instead of hot, it was cold. This place is strange. I feel like I don't belong here.

"You don't belong here, young son of Poseidon. And the daughter of Athena, daughter of Bellona, and son of Jupiter don't belong here either. The only reason you're here is because I need you to be right now."

A voice came from behind us. We quickly turned around, and saw her. The goddess Siegfried described to use. She's even more beautiful then I imagined. A cold kind of beauty. She looked straight at Siegfried and…

"Sieg! I missed you so much!"

She jumped right at him and tackled him with a hug. He looks troubled.

"This is definitely Sieg's sent! Being with you in person is sooooooooo much better then in your dream! If only Frigga didn't take you memory, and these Greeks and Romans weren't here, then it would be perfect."

"Hay, can you let me down now. I would like to live to see tomorrow."

Looks like he was crushing him. Goddess' should really be more careful with other people. Realizing this, she let go of him.

"Sorry, it just been a few years since we last seen each other in person. You don't visit that much."

After saying that, she brought her attention back to us.

"Greeting young Greeks and Romans, I'm Hel, Norse Goddess of the Dead and ruler of Niflheim."


	3. Chapter 3

**This is it, the third chapter of "Percy Jackson and the Vikings". This one might be a little boring, but stick with me. This is only the beginning. And don't worry, for I, **_**Crimson Dragon Emperor**_**, will return.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus, or Norse Mythology (But soon I shall own Norse Mythology. Mwhahahahahah)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Truth Reveled**

**(Percy)**

Did I hear her right? Did she just say that she's Norse Goddess of the Dead? What's she talking about? I thought only the Greek and Roman Gods were real. This goddess, Hel, smiled at us.

"Well then, why don't we go inside? It's not the warmest place in the nine worlds, but it's warmer then out here."

After saying that, she grabbed Siegfried's hand and dragged him inside. I looked at Annabeth.

"Um, Annabeth, do you know anything about this goddess?"

She just rolled her eyes.

"You really are a Seaweed Brain. That's Hel, Norse Goddess of the Dead, Queen of Niflheim. A goddess from Norse Mythology. But to think that she's real. That must mean that the gods and monster of Norse Mythology are all just as real as the ones from Greek and Roman. Also, I think the mystery of Siegfried is about to be answered. Come on, we should get going. She might not be one of our gods, but she's still a goddess. You don't want to make her angry, _Percy_."

I get it. No need spell it out. I have problems with gods: Dionysus/Bacchus, Athena/Minerva, Ares/Mars, Hera/Juno, Hades/Pluto and Zeus/Jupiter. Yeah, I got on their Roman self's bad sides too. But there are gods who like me, Greek & Roman: Artemis/Diana, Apollo, Hestia/Vesta, Hermes/Mercury, Aphrodite/Venus and my father Poseidon/Neptune. Anyways, I do agree that having more gods hating me isn't good for my health. So I walked into the palace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was warmer in the palace, but not by much. As we made our way through the halls, we came to a throne room. The throne was made out of bones, so it reminded me of Hades' throne. Hel was sitting on the throne, smiling at Siegfried. I can tell that she loves him. Once she noticed us, she looked at us, smiling.

"Welcome Greeks and Romans. I'm glad you could make it. We have much to disuse young demigods. Come. Take a seat."

She waved her hand and five bone chairs appeared, one which was right next to her. Before anyone could react, she grabbed Siegfried and pulled him into the chair next to her. Guess that seat's taken. We took our seats. The bones were just as cold as steel. Once we were all seated, Annabeth cleared her throat.

"Um, Lady Hel, if I may be so bold, we didn't think that the Norse Gods were real."

"Of course you didn't. We, along the other gods, made it like that. All the demigod camps needed to me separated from each other. It was the only way to prevent a war worst then WW2."

"All the camps? You mean Camps Half-Blood, Jupiter and wherever Siegfried comes from?"

"Camp Valhalla. It's the camp where the Norse Gods sent their children, and where they learn the ways of the Viking. Sieg here happens to be the leader of the Viking, my little brother, the son of Loki. I also remember his mother. A real beauty, for a mortal anyways. But to answer your question, partly yes, partly no. There are other camps: Camp Avalon for the Celtic Gods, Camp Nile for the Egyptian Gods, Camp Ahura Mazda for the Persian Gods and so on."

Celtic Gods? Egyptian Gods? Persian Gods? I thought the idea of Norse Gods was crazy, but this! Don't tell me that all mythologies are true! Looking around I could see that the others were having the same reaction to this news. If what this goddess says is true, there could be thousands of demigods, no, millions out there. And the monster… I don't even what to think about that. Looking over at Siegfried I could tell that he was remembering something.

"I remember… When I was six I was found by a light elf and brought to camp, back in Alaska."

"Impossible! Alaska's the land beyond the gods!"

Reyna suddenly stood up and shouted. Well, she does have a point. The Olympians couldn't help us back in Alaska. Hel just smiled at her.

"Why do you think we're called the _Norse Gods_? We originated in the lands you Romans don't like going, the north. It's where we belong. So when we moved to America, Alaska was just fine with us. The fact that other gods don't want to go up here makes it all the better for us. By the way, it was us who made sure you didn't die up here, Perseus Jackson. He let you control the waters of Alaska because he knew that the Giants needed to be defeated and Thanatos needed to be freed."

So the Norse Gods wanted us to win the Second Giant War? Wonder why that is. It's not like it would affect them in anyway. Hel must have read my thoughts because she smiled at me and answered my question.

"We Norse Gods have no love for giants ourselves. My and Sieg's father, Loki, was the son of two frost giants. Forst giants are the most dangerous being in our mythology, even more so then fire giants. There's also trolls. Those ugly things always causing trouble. Anyways, that's not why I called you here."

Hel waved her hand and two torches of blue fire, still wonder why it's cold. The flames show strange markings on the floor. Are those runes? Just as I was wondering this, Siegfried gasped.

"I can read this!"

"Of course you can. You are a Viking demigod after all. Just like the Greeks can naturally read Ancient Greek and Romans can naturally read Latin, Vikings can naturally read Ancient Norse. Why don't you tell your friends what's written there."

Hel was looking at Siegfried. So this is Old Norse. I remember Chiron and Siegfried talking some back at camp. Wonder what's written there. Siegfried looked down at the writing and began to read:

"_To the north five must go_

_Warriors of battle must be revive_

_In the land of Fertility six will go_

_The fighting Queen is needed to survive_

_For a trip to the heavens a rainbow will show_

_One final battle will decide if Innocence will revive"_

…

…

…

Isn't that the prophecy Rachel gave Siegfried back at camp? Looking around I can see the Annabeth, Jason and Reyna had a surprised expression on their faces. But Siegfried was just staring at the floor. Like he was recalling something.

"I think I read this before."

Hel smiled.

"That's right Sieg. Nearly a year ago you came here and read this because Frigga told you that it was about you."

After she said that, Siegfried just looked down at the writing, like he was hoping more of his memories would come back. I can understand that feeling. But I thought of something.

"Um, Lady Hel. I can understand why I feel like Siegfried was an enemy now, but why does he glare at Jason and Reyna and why do they glare at him the same way?"

After I asked that, Hel started to laugh.

"Oh that! Just instincts. Romans and Viking never did get along with each other. Romans always thought of the Vikings as nothing more than barbarians and only good for mercenaries while the Vikings thought the Romans were weakling who needed others to fight their battles. It didn't help that the Romans mistake Odin for Mercury. Anyways, the relationship between Romans and Vikings is worst then the Romans relationship with you Greeks."

Is that so? Romans and Vikings hate each other more than Romans and Greeks. That's kind of scary. Hel clapped her hands and smiled.

"Now then! It's getting late out. Why don't you stay here tonight? I won't take no for an answer. Now then, these guys will show you to your rooms."

With that, four skeleton warriors dressed like Viking, Romans, Greeks and I think Chinese armor. Don't tell me that everyone who dies here in the north come to Hel. I definitely don't want to die up here. The skeletons started to lead us to the rooms Hel prepared for us. Wait a minute, what about Siegfried.

"Come on Sieg.3 You can sleep in my room tonight.3"

"What! No!"

Hel was dragging him with her to her room. I kind of feel sorry for him. Well, better get to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Siegfried A.K.A Sieg)**

I was forced to sleep in Hel's bed with her. Before I could escape, she knocked me out. So right now I'm having one of those demigod dreams. I was in what looked like a camp. But unlike Camp Half-Blood, this camp was surrounded by rock. The camp fourteen cabins, a large castle that was covered with ice, an archery field, a sword fighting arena, a ship port with a large lake and a river, some stables, an armory and finally a forge. I feel like I've been here before.

"Any new on Sieg?"

"Sorry Hope, nothing. We can now conclude that he's not in Alaska. Which means he must be in either Canada or a different State."

"It's fine. Thanks for trying Robin. You can stop now, but I won't stop looking until I find him. He's our leader after all."

"I know what you mean. Camp Valhalla isn't the same without him. He's been here for ten years now."

I was watching a conversation between a guy and a girl. The girl had long blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white T-shirt with a C.V on it and a pair of blue jeans. The guy also had blond hair but brown eyes. He was wearing the same shirt as her but black pants. I think I know these two. Just as I was thinking this, some other girl came over. She looked a lot like Hel, with her raven-black hair and her eyes are dark violet.

"Arya, did you find anything."

Hope asks the girl, who must be Arya. Arya looked at her.

"Not at first, but…"

She looked right at me.

"He's right here, in a dream anyways."

The other two looked in my direction. I'm starting to get nerves.

"Don't worry. They can't see you. But you should know that. Why are you acting like this?"

I looked at Arya.

"Sorry, but I don't have any of my memories."

After that, I told her everything, except about my Roman and Greek friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I found myself in the mountains near some city. I can tell that it was somewhere in Alaska. I turned around and saw a camp, and a familiar figure looking at me. Artemis, Greek Goddess of the Hunt.

"Greeting Lady Artemis. It's nice to see you again."

"Greeting Siegfried Dreki. I hope that this quest isn't a prank, because if it is and you did this just to get me to come to the land beyond the gods…"

"It's not the land beyond the gods and you know it. You should know all about the Norse Gods."

After that, her eyes opened wide.

"How…?"

"If you want to know how I know, then let me tell you. Right now I'm in Niflheim, with Hel. I'm a Viking, and the son of Loki. But that's all I know."

That seemed to shock her even more. After she recovered from her shock, she looked at me calmly.

"I don't know which Norse god did this, but they're playing an even more dangerous game then Hera did with uniting Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter."

"Well, at least it's only three of the camps. Don't give me that look. Hel told us all about the other camps and how all gods from every mythology are real. Don't worry, I won't tell."

Artemis just sighed at that. She must be thinking something along the line of 'When I get my hands of Hel…'. I hope for Hel's sake, she doesn't get her hands on her. Anyways, we need to get ready.

"Lady Artemis, can you meet us at Camp Valhalla's entrance. Having a goddess' around will help keep my friends alive. I'm especially worried about those two Romans."

"Very well then. I would like to keep the truth about the gods a secret from as many people as possible, so I'll only bring my lieutenant with me. Fair well, son of Loki."

With that, the dream ended and I woke up with Hel holding my face in her soft chest.

* * *

**This ends the third chapter. The next one will be a little more excising, hopefully. Anyways, starting from the next chapter on I will be calling Siegfried Sieg. And also Artemis will be having a bigger part from now on. Now here's a question for you: what does the prophecy mean?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there, Crimson Dragon Emperor here. This is the fourth chapter of the "Percy Jackson and the Vikings" series. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Well then, enjoy.**

**P.S – I still don't own Norse Mythology yet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus, or Norse Mythology (But soon I shall own both Norse & Greek Mythology. Mwhahahahahah)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Camp Valhalla**

**(Jason)**

I still find it hard to believe. Gods other then the Roman and Greek gods exist. It was hard to believe about the Greeks, but this. Not only do I find out that the Norse gods are real, but all gods of myth and legend are real. Not only that, but there's a demigod camp for each group of gods. That means that there are a lot more demigods out there then we thought. How the Pluto did we not meet each other on quests? It makes no sense. Unless the gods had something to do with it, then anything's possible. Well, just laying here thinking about with won't do me any good. I better get some sleep. We're most likely going to Camp Valhalla tomorrow, which might end up with me and Reyna fighting to the death, and I don't want to be tired for that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was having one of those demigod dreams. In my dream I was standing in what looked like a medieval version of the Olympian Throne Room. There were eleven thrones; one which looked like it hasn't been used for a long time and another that looked like it was just recently abandoned. But the thing that caught my attention was the middle throne. Not because of how it looked, but because it had a man sitting in it. He had a long gray beard, a clear blue eye and a muscular body. He was wearing a worn out blue robe, a wide-brimmed hat, and an eye patch. He looked just as intimidating as my dad, Jupiter, or when he decided to be Greek, Zeus. The man looked right at me with his one eye.

"The son of Jupiter. To think that you're coming to my land, Alaska, soon. That doesn't go well with me. And I doesn't help that you're bringing that brat, Dreki, with you. I like it better when he's not here. That brat gives me a headache. I think Zeus said he had the same problem with one of their demigods, Peter Johnson."

"Percy Jackson."

"Whatever. Anyways, Jack Green…"

"Jason Grace."

"Whatever. I brought you here because only a son of Rome can fix the problem between the Romans and Vikings. I know Hel told you why they hate each other, but that's only part of the problem. The Romans did something the Viking can never forgive them for. Even if you improve your relationship by fixing it, they will still have some anger in them."

The Romans did something that terrible to the Vikings! What could it be? Odin looked at the throne that looked abandoned centuries ago. I can see some sadness in his eye.

"You Romans made it possible for Loki to have my son, Balder, killed. He was the most beloved of the gods here. The pure rage of the Viking sent the Romans out of the north for good. This is why you call the north the land beyond the gods. Now you have been given a chance to fix this. Do not waste it, son of Jupiter."

With that, my dream ended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up feeling terrible. It understandable why Vikings hate us. What we did to the Greeks is nothing compared to this. We're responsible for the death of one of their gods. Their most beloved god. I have to make this right. The northern god told me that only I could do it. Getting out of bed I made my way to the dining hall that the dead solders showed us last night. Hopefully Reyna's up. She needs to know about this. I won't tell Percy or Annabeth. This I a problem between Romans and Vikings. As I walked into the room, I say that Reyna was the only here. Perfect. I walked up to her.

"Hi Jason. Is everything ok? You seem kind of strange."

"Hey Reyna, we need to talk."

"What about?"

"You have to swear on the River of Styx not to tell the others."

She looked at me like I was weird, but swore anyways.

"Well, you see, I had a dream…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Sieg)**

After much struggling, I manage to free myself from Hel, who was using me as a body pillow. Ever since I came here, some memories have been coming back, and now I remember how much of an annoyance she is. I believe the Japanese would call this a brocon. I better get going before she wakes up. Hel was always determined to keep me down here with her. She even offered me immortality once. I tiptoed out of the room. Good thing she's a heave sleeper. By time I got to the dining room, everyone else was there. Is it me, or are both Jason and Reyna giving me apologetic looks? Wonder why. Let's not think about it.

"Hey guy, I think we should leave now, while Hel's asleep."

"Isn't that kind of rood? I mean, she did help us."

"Well, yes it is, but Percy, you don't know Hel. I just remembered. She'll let you four go, but will hold on to me and never let go. She's taken _too_ much of a liking of me."

I didn't have to say anything more. Everyone got up and started to walk out, only to find a large dog waiting for us.

"What in Hades is that?"

Percy and Annabeth yelled.

"What in Pluto is that?"

Jason and Reyna yelled.

"That would be Garmr. He's like Cerberus, but with two less heads. He even has the same job. Don't worry about him. Like his mistress, Hel, he likes me. So as long as you're with me, you're safe."

They moved around Garmr with care. I guess they're carful around Cerberus. Well, better get going.

"Come on, I know the way. Next stop, Camp Valhalla, mountains near Juneau."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a long walk. I know Hel's awake, because I heard her say in my head, 'You could have said goodbye. Well, until next time, Sieg'. Sieg, that sounds so familiar. Let's not talk about it. We're finally out of Niflheim. The mountains are cold. But that's not important. We have to get to Camp Valhalla. I'm sure that's where we're supposed to go. As we walked, I remembered the way there. After an hour or two, we saw the entrance to a cave.

"There it is. The entrance to camp."

"Your camp is inside a cave?"

I ignored Percy's comment. But still, I feel like I forgot something…

"Hey Siegfried. Earth to Siegfried."

"What is it Percy!"

"You were spacing out."

Was I? I didn't notice.

"Sorry about that. Let's get moving."

We walked to the entrance of the cave. As we got closer, I heard a low hissing sound. Oh no. I can't believe I forgot about _them!_

"Get down!"

We all fell down, and just in time for a large silver claw to miss us. We got up and looked at two large silver monsters.

"What are those?"

"Well Reyna, those would be the guards to camp. Twin Nordic Silver Dragons. They're made out of _Nordic Silver_, which is what my sword and whistle are made out of. Anyways, those guys will keep attacking us until we're dead."

"Can't you stop them? You're a member of Camp Valhalla!"

"You would need a dwarf to do that. Only they know how to control these guys. Well then, shall we run or fight. I vote fight."

Since we needed to get into the camp, everyone agreed with me. So I took out my Nordic Silver sword. It's actually a legendary sword that was recorded in myth, Hrunting. Anyways, once I had my sword out, Percy and Jason brought out their sword, Annabeth her dagger and Reyna took out a spear. We guys charged at one dragon while the girl at the other. I was starting to feel exited. Must be because I'm a Viking. Anyways, I swung Hrunting at the dragon and managed to hit, but only sparks flew. No wound. Percy took his Celestial Browns sword, Riptid, and started to slash away at the dragon, but once again, only sparks. Jason's Imperial Gold Gladius didn't do much better. Well, these dragons were made to protect Camp Valhalla, so they have to be difficult to kill. We kept slashing at the dragon, but all it was really doing was annoying it. This isn't good. Looks like we won't make it. Well, at least I think I'll be given a place among the gods. Who know, maybe my gods will take the others too. Just as I was thinking this, a bunch of arrows came flying out from behind us. Is that Nordic Silver? I looked behind me, and saw two young girls. One immediately recognized them.

"Lady Artemis."

The Greek Goddess of the Hunt, Artemis. She was with her lieutenant, Thalia. The two of them just shot arrows at the dragons, which only made them mad. One of the dragon that I was fighting with Percy and Jason flew over us and headed straight for them. Artemis just took her bow and shot an arrow at it, hitting it in the head, which made if fall down. She just took down one of our guardian dragons. It official, Greek Gods are real. Artemis did the same thing to the other dragon. After she finished with the dragons, she turned to us.

"So that's the entrance to your camp, son of Loki?"

"Yes. Camp Valhalla is in that cave right there. Glad you could make it. At least now the camper might not try to kill our Roman friends."

Artemis narrowed her eyes at me. Must be because I wasn't showing her the respect that she's used to with demigods. Wonder why I'm acting like this? Well, it doesn't matter. Right now we me to get into camp, and get a dwarf to fix these dragons. Don't want to camp to be undefended. With that in mind (and much begging for forgiveness to Artemis for what she considered an insult for a boy to talk to her like how I did), we entered the camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Percy)**

All I could think when I saw Camp Valhalla was, 'This place is amazing'. At first I didn't think the camp would be much (considering that fact that it's in a cave), but I was wrong. The first thing I noticed was a huge castle covered in ice. Right next to the castle was what looked like an armory and forge, but much bigger than the ones we have back at Camp Half-Blood. The next this is the large lake with eleven rivers coming off of it. Next to the lake was a ship port, with Viking Longships. There was an archery field, a sword fighting arena and stables. The camp has eleven cabins that are forming a large circle. In the center of that circle is a large temple. The ceiling is so high up you can't even see that top. There were campers all over the place, having a good time. This place is just like Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter. A place where demigods could feel safe. A place that needs to be protected, but right now the biggest threat to this camp, unfortunately, are the Romans. I hope we can fix that problem while we're here. After taking in the scenery for a while, we made our way into camp.

* * *

**Here it is, Camp Valhalla, the Norse version of Camps Half-Blood and Jupiter. As for Sieg's sword, I wanted to add some more Norse stuff into it. I'm even going to have them fight only Norse monster for now on. Anyways, the first part of the prophecy is done: **_**To the north five must go.**_** It was saying that they needed to go to Camp Valhalla. As for Artemis and Thalia, you'll find out in the next chapter. Until then.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I still don't own Norse or Greek Mythology yet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Percy Jackson and the Olympians", "The Heroes of Olympus", or Norse Mythology (But soon I shall own Norse, Greek, & Roman Mythology. Mwhahahahahah)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Inside Camp Valhalla and Sieg's Past**

**(Sieg)**

Being back I camp was bringing back so many memories. I was in Juneau. My mother was a prankster who always got into trouble with people because of her pranks. She never loved anyone, until she met my dad, Loki. I was the result of their meeting. Six years later, a troll came and tried to kill me but my mom gave me to a light elf and she brought me back here. To this day I still don't know what happened to her. The gods refuse to tell me anything. But I don't want to think about that right now. We made our way into camp: me, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Reyna, Artemis, and Thalia. Once we got the camp, everyone looked at us. They looked from Percy to Annabeth to Jason to Reyna to Artemis to Thalia to…

"Sieg!"

Everyone yelled my name and ran towards me. They surrounded me and started asking me a bunch of questions about where I've been.

"Everyone, back off!"

Everyone moved aside for someone. It was the same girl I saw in my dream. I think her name was Hope. Hope…

"Hope Smith?"

Once I said her name, she ran into up to me and hugged me. After that, she grabbed my arm and flipped me over her shoulder. Once I was on the ground she put her knee on my chest and a dagger to my throat.

"I swear on the World Tree Yggdrasil that if you ever do anything like this again I will take one of your ears."

She seems to be serious. Percy just looked at me like he knew what I'm going through right now. After Hope got off me, she looked at the others.

"Who're you friends? New demigods?"

"Well, this is Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. They're Greeks. A son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena"

Once I said that, everyone looked at them with wide eyes. I moved on

"And these two are Jason Grace and Reyna. They're Romans…"

"Romans!"

Everyone took out their weapons and aimed at Jason and Reyna. Artemis stood in front of them. She must not want a war between the Vikings and Romans. Hope narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you?"

I walked between them.

"Hope, this is Lady Artemis. The Greek Goddess of the Hunt."

As soon as I said that, the Vikings back up. Well, a goddess is right here in front of them.

"You're not going to fight?"

Thalia asked. Hope looked at her.

"Even Vikings aren't stupid enough to fight a god or goddess. Well, at least most of us."

She said that last park while looking at us. Percy then decided to ask Hope something.

"You're not surprised to hear about Greeks and Romans."

"We've always known about the Greeks. We just chose not to stay in communication. But we did help with your war with the titans."

That seemed to surprise even Artemis. Then I remembered.

"That's right. We prevented most of Kronos's navy from landing in New York and destroyed Oceanus' army that was trying to follow Poseidon. I took out Oceanus myself didn't I?"

"That's right Sieg. It was an amazing fight that lasted for awhile. But in the end Oceanus was no match for the power of a true Viking."

Everyone my Greek and Roman friends, and Artemis and Thalia looked at me. What? Is taking out a titan that surprising? Well, let them think what they want. Hope looked at both Jason and Reyna with deadly eyes.

"Sieg, you can tell me what happened to you later. For now you can show Lady Artemis, you friends and _them_ around."

She pointed at Jason and Reyna when she said them. Well that's okay. Right before I could begin the tour, Artemis stepped forward.

"Actually, I would like to talk about something with you gods. So if you could bring me to where I could."

"Of course Lady Artemis, it's this way. And everyone else, back to whatever it was you were doing."

With that, everyone left. Well, better get started with the tour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Jason)**

Camp Valhalla is an amazing place. Everywhere you look there's a camper training in the military arts of the Vikings. They respect War Gods and Goddess' just as much as we do, if not more. They also have a big temple in the center of their cabins which they call the Temple of the Gods. Apparently they have a stature of every single one of their gods there. Siegfried also said that as soon as a new demigod appears in camp they're taken to that temple to be claimed. So the Vikings are claimed as soon as they get here. That means they never wonder who their godly parent are. That kind of makes me jealous. Anyways, the eleven cabins and rivers represent a different god: Odin, Frigga, Loki, Thor, Freyr, Freya, Balder, Tyr, Heimdall, Sól, and Máni. The large lake was dedicated to their god of the Sea, Njörðr. Dwarfs work at the forge all the time. Apparently the only dwarfs who can create things with Nordic Silver are the ones who work here at camp because it's so rare. They even reuse weapons that are recorded in myth and legend. But the large castle is what caught my. The main reason is because It's so huge and the fact that it's covered in ice, so they call it the Frozen Castle. It serves the same purpose as the Big House in Camp Half-Blood. It's kind of like a blend of both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. But there's one thing that's bothering me…

"Do you guys have a camp director or something?"

"Yes. Her name's Brynhildr. She's one of the Valkyrie who was recorded in myth and legend. Demigoddess who serves as the bodyguards of Odin, King of the Gods. Their leader is the goddess…"

Suddenly he stopped. Percy looked at his with a worried look.

"Hey Sieg, is everything ok."

"Hm, yeah. I just thought of something. Anyways, let's keep moving."

Wonder what he was thinking about. Well, doesn't matter. What I won't to know is who this Brynhildr person is. A demigoddess who was recorded in myth and legend, I have to meet her.

"Hey Siegfried, is it okay to see thing Brynhildr person. It's rare to find a half-blood that lived into their twenties. Is he a goddess by any chance?"

"No, becoming a Valkyrie is like becoming one of those Hunters of Artemis."

That seemed to ketch Thalia's attention. It makes sense; she is the Hunters lieutenant after all.

"Okay, now _I_ want to meet her. Lead the way!"

Siegfried sighed.

"Fine, follow me." With that, he walked towards the Frozen Castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

We entered the castle. Siegfried led us towards into a room with a large table. Sitting there was a girl reading a book, looking bored. She had long black hair that went down to her waist and crimson red eyes. She was wearing a black chestplate, black armguards, and black leg guards. At her side was a large silver spear. She kind of looked like Siegfried.

"Hey Brynhildr. Midgard to Brynhildr."

She looked over at us. Once she seen Siegfried she put down her book and sighed.

"Sieg, why did you bring a couple of Romans?"

She knows we're Romans! Siegfried just smiled.

"It's fine. Anyways, Brynhildr, these are…"

"Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason & Thalia Grace, and Reyna. Knowing the names of heroes the job of Valkyrie."

Once again, Siegfried just sighed.

"Well then, everyone this is Brynhildr. According to myth she's the daughter of the mortal king Buðli, but truth be told she's the daughter of Loki."

Is that so? The daughter of…

"Did you just say Loki? As in your father?"

Brynhildr sighed again,

"Yes, that Loki. I'm the daughter of Loki and he's the son of Loki. We're half-siblings. And please don't make a big deal about it. It doesn't matter."

With that said, she returned to her book. She really puts off family. Well, at least now I know why she resembles Siegfried a little bit. I don't see how Siegfried can act like this with her. Anyways, seeing that Brynhildr didn't want to be bothered, we left her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Percy)**

"Hey Siegfried, how can you tolerate that lady. I know she's your sister, but she's, you know."

Siegfried just sighed, and then looked at cabin three.

"You see, the children of Loki are usually more like our father. A monster who doesn't care for anyone else. There are only two exceptions, me and Brynhildr. She went against the average Loki child stereotype by joining the Valkyrie. She's done so many good things that she was recorded in myth. I look up to her. She only acts that way because she's not allowed to play any pranks on anyone for… another two more years?"

We all looked at him.

"The part about us loving pranks is actually true. Despite how much we don't want to admit it, we are the children of a God of Mischief."

I don't like the sound of that. If he teamed up with the Hermes Cabin… I don't even want to think about. As we kept moving, Annabeth being Annabeth asked the question I was waiting for.

"Can we see the inside of the Temple of the Gods?"

Sieg just smiled and walked over. Annabeth, Reyna, and Jason went inside. Sieg didn't like going in there because it reminded him of the day he was claimed by Loki. I stayed because I wasn't interested in this kind of stuff. While we waited we talked. Sieg seemed to have got his memories back, as he told me all about his life as a Viking. I was surprised to find out we had a lot in common. When he was twelve he was blamed for steeling Odin's prized spear, Gungnir, because he was Loki's son. So he went on his first quest with Hope and a light elf to get it back by the Winter Solstice. He fought the wind giant responsible and retuned it just in time. He and Hope sneaked his way on a quest to seeds of the Golden Apple Tree that the gods needed. He fought a mountain giant and let the other person bring the seeds back to camp. That winter, he went with the Valkyrie to save Freya and Hope from the hands of a fire giant. The lieutenant died and Freya brought her spirit to Asgard. He then traveled with Hope to the lair of Fenrir, hoping to stop him from being freed. They failed and Ragnarok began. Sieg lead the camp and defeated Loki and his brothers along with the fire giant king. After that they learned about our war and headed to our aid, not wanting the titans to take over. Sieg sure is an amazing guy. Heck, we even have the same relationship with our god's king. After a bit, the others came out. Annabeth's eyes were opened wide.

"This place is amazing! I need to study the structure of the buildings while here."

Sieg looked at me like he was asking _'is this normal?' _I nodded. He sighed.

"Lady Artemis won't be done talking for awhile. Our gods don't like people bothering them, even if the person's a goddess like her. So you'll be staying here. Since I'm the only one in the Loki Cabin, you can stay there if you want."

So with that, we stayed the night in Camp Valhalla.

* * *

**There it is the end of the Fifth chapter. Sieg has his memories now, and has done some amazing things. I don't really have much to say right now. But I am curious, what do you think about Camp Valhalla. Rate it from 1 as terrible and 10 as incredible.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus, or Norse Mythology (They said that I couldn't own any mythologies ):)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The God's Request & Old Friends Return**

**(Percy)**

The Loki Cabin was kind of depressing. I never thought anything could be worst then that one aquarium in Atlanta. But this… I don't even what to talk about it. The only good thing is that Annabeth was there too (on the other side of the room with Thalia and Reyna). But still, I wonder why Sieg's the only one living here? As if reading my mind Sieg answered me.

"There used to be lots of Loki kids, but now there's only me and Brynhildr. During Ragnarok most of the Loki kids joined his side. Brynhildr stayed loyal to the Valkyrie and I wasn't going to betray the trust I built with the gods and camp. So we were the only two who didn't fight on his side, and Vikings don't take to kindly to traitors. Instead of taking prisoners, they were executed on the spot. And with Loki locked up, we're probably going to be the last two."

That's kind of sad. Having to fight all of his demigod siblings except for one then watching them get killed. I could never do that. But Sieg just smiled.

"It's alright. Although I miss those guys, I still have Brynhildr, and yes, Hel. My older sister Brynhildr's the best. Hel… she's nice."

He wanted to say something else but didn't. Annabeth walked up to Sieg.

"Um, is it ok if I go back to the Temple of the Gods? I really would like to use that as inspiration for the reconstruction of Olympus. I'm still working on some stuff and that temple is one of the best things I've ever see. Romans would have to admit that."

"That's fine by me, but I thought that Percy and Jason would like to go to the Sword Arena and take some lessons from our sword master."

"Another Valkyrie?"

"No Thalia, even better. He's one of the Einherjar. You see, when heroes die on the battle field, and if they're not Greek or Roman, the Valkyrie take them to Asgard. There they either go to Freya or Odin. The Einherjar are the ones who go to Odin. And this one guy, he's a legend."

That caught my attention. Wonder who this guy could be? With that in mind we decided to go see this guy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Sword Arena was much bigger than the one we have back at Camp Half-Blood. Is it just me, or are all the things at this camp bigger then at my camp? Let's not think about it. Sieg led us to a small house. He knocked on the door. After waiting a few minutes, it opened, reveling a man. He was tall with dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes. He was wearing a red duster with a white t-shirt with a pair of black pants. At his side was a Nordic Silver sword. The guy was quite handsome. He looked at Sieg and smiled.

"Sieg, I heard you were back. And you brought some Greeks and… Romans."

He doesn't sound too happy to see either Jason or Reyna. Sieg quickly told him what happened. The man sighed.

"This must be Frigga's doing. Well then, I should introduce myself. I'm Siegfried. The original Siegfried."

Annabeths jaw dropped. What? Is he that famous? Seeing me like that Annabeth slapped her head.

"Percy, you don't know who this it? It's Siegfried! He's only the most famous hero in all of Norse Mythology! The wielder of the Demon Sword, Gram! Slayer of the dragon Fafnir! And like Achilles he had invincibility, from bathing in Fafnir's blood!"

After yelling at me she turned to Siegfried.

"Sorry, but he's a Seaweed Brain. Has a hard time even with Greek Mythology."

Siegfried just laughed.

"It's fine. I'm just impressed that you know me. But I never expected a Greek to know anything about Norse Mythology. Anyways, Sieg, I'm guessing you're not here just to say hello. So, what's on your mind?"

Sieg smiled.

"I was wondering if you could show these two some of your swords skills."

Sieg pointed at me and Jason. Siegfried looked at us. He turned back to Sieg.

"The Greek I don't mind but the Roman I will not bother with. Not until a son of Rome fixes the problem between the Romans and Vikings."

So a son of Rome has to fix it. With the Greeks and Romans it was a child of Athena. A son of Rome… Jason? He's a son of Rome, so maybe he could fix it? Well, let's not think about it. I'm curious about this Siegfried person.

"Um, if it's ok I would like to spar with you."

Siegfried smiled and agreed. We walked to the center of the Sword Arena. I took out Riptide and he took out his sword. Just like Sieg's it was make out of Nordic Silver. I think Annabeth said that his sword was a Demon Sword called Gram. Wonder why it's called a Demon Sword? Doesn't matter. Better get this fight over with. I say that, but before I could even start, Riptide was knocked out of my hand and Gram was pointed at my neck. This guy's so fast that I think Ares (Mars) wouldn't stand a chance against him.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm not known as the greatest of the Nordic Heroes for no reason. I'm also one of the only two of the Einherjar to survive Ragnarok. The other guy's called Beowulf. He's another Nordic Hero that was recorded in myth. Even though we're short on number, that's kind of a good thing. Given the fact the only way to join us is to die as a hero on the battlefield."

That makes sense. But right now I'm just glad he put his sword away. After we were done, Hope came over. Hope stopped in front of Sieg.

"Lady Artemis is a hand full. All day yesterday she was yelling at Lady Frigga about bringing Romans and Vikings together. And after that she and Lord Odin argued about the proper way to hunt. She then was yelling at Lord Thor about making moves on her Hunters, which got Lady Sif's attention. After that both Lady Artemis and Lady Sif were yelling Lord Thor. It was chaos. The worst part, she's still in there yelling at Lord Freyr for the same reason she yelled at Lord Thor."

It sounds like the Greek/Roman gods and Norse gods have some problems to work out. She then looked at us (well, she glared at Jason and Reyna) and took a deep breath.

"Anyways, Lord Odin wanted me to tell you that the next part of your prophecy needs Thalia and Lady Artemis. Something that requires the statue of Hel."

With that in mind, we bid Siegfried goodbye and moved towards the Temple of the Gods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Jason)**

The meeting with Siegfried, the original one, just made me feels worst. All that he did was remind me about Balder. Wish I knew what I had to do to make up for it. And that dream wasn't of any help. It was strange. Never thought I would ever see someone like that.

**Flashback**

I was back in the Nordic Underworld (it's easy to tell because it's freezing cold). I walked around looking for what I was supposed to see in this dream, when I saw him. He was tall with long blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a long fur coat with a pure white shirt and light blue pants. The guy looked like he was strong, but more than that, he was handsome. He looked at me and smiled. That smile alone seemed to warm up the entire place.

"Cupid?"

"No I'm not Cupid. But thank you for thinking so. I wish I was as loved as that guy, but that doesn't matter right now."

He sat down and offered me a set. I sat next to him.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. We need to talk. First I would like to say that I don't blame the Romans for what happened. Loki tricked them, but the Vikings don't see it that way. But there is a way to fix it. You Jason Grace must stop the Great Wolf. My sword's the only thing that can help Sieg defeat the enemy that lies ahead and the only thing that can truly unit all demigods together. It's made of not only Nordic Silver, but Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron, Imperial Gold, and Nile Copper. All the enchanted metals. It even has Mortal Steel."

There's a weapon like that out there? And it's the one thing that can fix the problem between Romans and Vikings? But how's the wolf and what does he have to do with the sword? Before I could ask these questions, I woke up.

**Flashback End**

That was the weirdest dream ever, and that's coming from a demigod. Who was that guy? He's defiantly a god. That much I know. But I can't worry about this. I was going to ask Sieg about that wolf, but didn't get the chance. Whenever I think about wolves I naturally think of Lupa. But let's not think about that. Hope led us towards the Temple of the Gods. As we entered my eyes moved to a scary looked statue that looks like people wacked with a hammer. Wonder who that is. He kind of reminds me of Sieg and Brynhildr. Sieg must have seen me staring.

"That's the statue of Loki. We wanted to destroy it after Ragnarok, but Sigyn stopped us. Honestly, even after he tried to destroy Asgard she still loves him."

So that's Loki. I can tell how girl would fall for him. That guy's quit good looking, and it seems like Sieg inherited that. Well, better get moving. We walked to the statue of Hel, and found Lady Artemis waiting for us. She looks angry. With her was the same guy that told me about why Vikings hate Romans. Sieg narrowed his eyes.

"Lord Odin. It's been awhile."

"I was hoping to never see you again, Draki."

He doesn't seem to like Sieg, but why's he… Wait! Did he say Odin! As in the king of the Norse gods! No wonder he reminds me of my father. But still…

Percy walked up.

"So you're like Zeus?"

"Zeus! Don't you ever compare me to Zeus! He's just a weak little Greek who needs help defeating one monster!"

"Typhon was pretty strong."

"He wouldn't stand a chance against my spear! Of Thor's hammer! The only time I can somewhat get along with him is when he's Jupiter, but that's still next to impossible!"

Odin really doesn't like my father. Artemis then slapped him.

"Don't talk like that about my father! Even if it is true!"

That's not really helping him. Artemis then looked at Thalia and pointed towards the circle in front of the statue. The two of them entered the circle.

"Ok Odin, you said that I needed to help by doing this. Well, what's next."

Odin just taped his spear on the statue and a large amount of power filled the room. There was a bright light that I had to close my eyes. When I opened them, there were two new people. One was a girl who looked to be about fourteen. She had long silky black hair, coppery-like skin, a silver circle around her head, a slightly upturned nose and black eyes like volcanic rocks. She was wearing the same outfit as the Hunter did. The other one was a guy who looked to be in his twenties. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a suit of Greek armory.

"Impossible…"

Percy? Annabeth? Thalia? Artemis? What going on here? Odin stood tall and proclaimed:

"With the memories of the Huntress and Artemis, we summon the spirits of two of the greatest of Greek Heroes as new members of the Einherjar! Behold, Zoë Nightshade, former lieutenant or Artemis, & Luke Castellan, son of Hermis!"

* * *

**That's it, the end of the sixth chapter. In this chapter the second line of the prophecy was completed: **_**Warriors of battle must be revive.**_** It was talking about Zoë and Luke. They will have to join Odin's Einherjar. Now we will go to the next part of the prophecy. By the way, Nile Copper is what the Egyptians use. So that makes five enchanted metals: Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron, Imperial Gold, Nordic Silver, and Nile Copper. If any of you have an idea for another emchanted metal, please tell me. Might use it in later chapters or stories.**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus, or Norse Mythology**

**Chapter 7: The Second Prophecy**

**(Percy)**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Both Zoë and Luke are supposed to be dead, but there clearly standing right there. How is this possible? Both Zoë and Luke look just as surprise as we do. Artemis was the first to come to her senses.

"Zoë!"

"Lady Artemis!"

"Odin! What's the meaning of this!? Why's Zoë here? She's supposed to be dead. I saw her die myself."

Odin just screeched his beard.

"She and that other guy are still dead. The only difference now is that they have solid bodies. You see, war is coming to Asgard and we need warriors. We only have so many Valkyrie and Vikings, and the Einherjar are down to two people. So I improvised a little. By using the memory of both you and your current lieutenant, we brought two of the greatest warriors you know back as Einherjar."

Artemis didn't look like she liked the idea of being used, or having Zoë brought back just to serve as one of Odin's Einherjar. The two of them started to yell at each other. I looked over at Zoë and Luke. It's seems like Zoë knows what happened, but Luke…

"Odin? Isn't he a Norse god? And where are we?"

I walked up to them. They looked at me.

""Percy!""

So they didn't even notice me until now. Well, can't blame them. I decided to answer Luke question.

"This is Camp Valhalla, the demigod camp for the Vikings, sons and daughters of the Norse gods. Apparently all gods, monsters, and heroes from ever mythology are real. The mist just keeps us from noticing each other."

"How do you know this Percy Jackson? I was well aware of it since I was Lady Artemis' lieutenant, but you?"

"Lady Hel told me, Annabeth, Jason, and Reyna. By the way, Jason is the son of Jupiter and Reyna's the daughter of Bellona. They're Romans, from Camp Jupiter. Hera brought us together."

Zoë cured Hera under her breath. Luke, just looked like he was hit with a ton of bricks.

"All myth and legends are true? I can't believe it."

Annabeth came over and hugged Luke and Thalia smiled at Zoë.

"I think we should leave and let Lady Artemis and Lord Odin continue their argument in privet."

Sieg was the one to make that suggestion. We all agreed and left the Temple of the Gods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This place is huge!"

Was Luke's first words upon seeing Camp Valhalla. Can't blame him. The only demigod camp he's ever seen was Camp Half-Blood, which is much smaller then both Camp Jupiter and Camp Valhalla. I went on to tell him about Camp Fish-Blood, which trains underwater heroes. And I also complained about them not wanting to meet me. Everyone laughed at that and Annabeth told me to get over it already. Sieg introduced himself to them and gave the tour of camp, again. Zoë was surprised to find out that such a nice guy could be a son of Loki. After the tour was done, we found Odin and Artemis waiting for us.

"Heroes, the next part of you quest now begins. Six must travel to the land of Fertility, but two of you will not accompany the rest."

"What do you mean, Lord Odin?"

Sieg asked the question I was about to ask. Odin looked at Sieg like he was annoying him.

"There is another prophecy that goes that needs to be done before this one. Remember, I am the God of Prophecies."

Odin closed his eye and then opened it, reviewing a bright golden light.

"_To the Great Wolf Romans will go_

_A secret blade must be found_

_A sword the son of Rome will show_

_Through the light, peace will be found"_

Romans? That means Jason and Reyna! I don't like the sound of that. The two of them going off in the Alaskan wilderness without any knowledge on what to expect.

"Lord Odin, can't you at least let one of the Valkyrie go with them?"

"NO! The prophecy clearly states that _Romans_ will go. The son and daughter of Rome will be on their own this time."

I can't believe this. Odin won't even listen to my request. He reminds me of Zeus. Sieg glared at Odin.

"And who're going to go on the rest of our quest? It's clearly states that we need six people."

"Yes it does and the three others are going to be Hope Smith, daughter of Freya, and our two new Einherjar, Zoë Nightshade & Luke Castellan. Now go, young heroes and Einherjar."

After he said that, Odin left. Artemis walked over to Zoë and hugged her.

"It's good to see you again Zoë but I can't take you with me. So you have to promise me that you'll become the Einherjar lieutenant."

"I promise, Lady Artemis."

After that was done Zoë walked over to Thalia.

"I've seen how you've taken care of the Hunters, Thalia Grace. I would like to give my thanks."

"Don't mention in Zoë. It's good to see you."

With that done, Thalia walked over to Luke and… hit him.

"What was that for!?"

"For betraying Camp Half-Blood and joining Kronos!"

"Ok, I guess I deserved that one."

Well, at least Luke admits it.

"It's ok. It's good to see you again, Luke."

With that, everyone said their good buys and left. But before that happened.

"I'll make sure to make Odin pay for using me like that."

Artemis was planning something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Jason)**

After both Diana and Odin left, the camp I was still trying to get my mind around things. Both me and Reyna are going on our own. We don't know Alaska. It's dangerous out there. Stop thinking that! You're a Roman! Sieg walked up to us.

"I don't like the sound of this. The two of you going out there alone. Romans don't mix well with the north."

"It's fine. But do you know what this _Great Wolf_ is? When I think of great wolves I think about Lupa."

Sieg shook his head.

"He's much worst then this Lupa person. His name's Fenrir. A giant wolf who's just as powerful as the gods themselves. In fact, he can eat a god of Odin's level. Because of this the gods had him chained up, but he got out during Ragnarok. I managed to re-chain him though."

I don't like the sound of this Fenrir. But for some reason I feel like he doesn't like him.

"Sieg, why are you talking about that stupid brother of ours?"

Brynhildr appeared out of nowhere. Did she just say brother? What does that mean? Seeing my confused face Sieg answered my question.

"Fenrir's the oldest child of Loki."

So he's related to a wolf. I kind of feel bad for him.

"That's enough about that mutt! Now then, I believe that these Romans have a quest to do. Better get going."

After saying that, Brynhildr walked off. But she's right.

"Jason, we better get going."

"Right Reyna. Percy, Sieg, everyone, see ya."

"Wait! You'll need to know where Fenrir is first. Head towards Denali, he's deep in the mountains there."

"Thanks man."

After that, we walked off.

**This is where the chapter ends. It's shorter then I wanted, but I couldn't think of any way to continue this chapter. Anyways, the six are reviled but Jason and Reyna aren't part of the six. They have to travel to ****Denali to face Fenrir and get the sword. I think it's obvious that's what the new prophecy meant. Anyways, please continue to read. **

**By the way, I was thinking of telling Sieg's story in another fanfic. You know, his coming to Camp Valhalla – his battle with Oceanus. I was wondering, do you want to know?**

**Crimson Dragon Emperor.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Percy Jackson and the Olympians", "The Heroes of Olympus", or "Norse Mythology"**

**Chapter 8: Romans in Alaska**

**(Jason)**

Traveling the wilderness of Alaska isn't very easy. I have to give the Viking some credit for being able to do this all the time. If it wasn't for the map that Reyna found we'd never find our way through here. Anyways, we're heading towards Denali, one of Alaska's Natural Parks. The reason, to find the Great Wolf, Fenrir, and get some sort of sword from him. And here I thought that we were going to help Percy and Sieg fight in some battle and help them unit the Vikings and Romans (Vikings already like the Greeks). But instead of that we have to find some sword while fighting a Sieg's giant killer wolf of a brother. The only giant wolf I know is the Wolf Goddess, Lupa.

"Jason, why are we doing this again?"

"Because Odin sent us on this quest and he's holds the same position as my father. And trust me, you don't want to make the King of the Gods your enemy. Honestly I don't understand what Percy's thinking making Zeus hate him, and apparently Sieg's no batter with Odin."

"I get it. It's either we do this, or have the ruler of the Norse gods come after us."

With that said we continued our journey. And in case you were wondering how we can handle the cold, Sieg managed to get us some Viking gear: a winter coat, snow pants, gloves, boats, and a hat. All of them are made out of goat fur. I'm just glad he didn't give us any of those strange looking Viking helmets. I don't feel like wearing a hat with horns. Anyways, it was getting dark and we still had a lot of traveling to do. Guess we have to camp outside for now.

"Jason, look over there."

Following Reyna's direction I looked and saw what looked like an abandoned cabin. Well it's better than sleeping in the cold outdoors. We made our way to the cabin and entered. It was empty except for two thick blankets, on bed, a fireplace, and some wood scattered all over the place.

"You can take the bed, Reyna."

"Good, because if you said that you were going to take it I'd hit you over the head."

The scary part, I can see her doing just that. Her sister is the Amazon Queen after all. I started to pick up some of the wood and put it in the fireplace. We didn't have any matches or a litter, but who needs on when you can summon lightning. I sent a little bolt at the wood and started a fire. It felt nice to just lay back and relax. Ever since we left Camp Valhalla we've been attacked by a bunch of Griffins and other monsters from Greco-Roman mythology. Thinking about Camp Valhalla makes me think back to Camp Jupiter, the Roman camp. Wonder who everyone's doing? Well, let's not think about that. I laid down and went to sleep. Wish I hadn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was in some sort of throne room. It was cold in here and I could tell that everything in here was frozen. I looked around and was someone on the throne. He was just as big as the Porphyrion, King of the Gigantes'. The giant had dark blue skin, long black hair and pale yellow eyes. His outfit was a long fur coat and fur pants. The giant looked down at me.

"Son of Rome, I haven't seen a demigod of your level since Dreki. This could be fun. You want to bring the demigods together, well go ahead and try. Fenrir is very hungry and I'm sure hero meat is just the thing he needs. Know this Grace, no one can stop my plans. No you, Jackson, or Dreki. Turn back now and you might live. I have nothing against gods from other myths. Only the Norse gods will suffer."

With that, the imaged changed. I was now in the mountains.

HOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLL!

I can hear a great howling coming from in front of me. I walked over to the source and what I saw shot fear up my spin. Standing there, tugging at a red silken ribbon that was holding him down, was a large wolf. He was seven feet tall, just as big as Lupa, and was a very strong looking wolf. His fur was raven black and he had crimson red eyes. Those eyes reminded me on Sieg, which can only mean one this. This is the Great Wolf, Fenrir, himself. I took a step back, which Fenrir seemed to notice. He stopped pulling at the silken ribbon and looked at me.

"A son of Rome? How interesting. I suppose you're the child who would try and take the sword father gave me to guard. Good, I'm hungry and you look tasty enough. Come Roman, come and meet your end."

I could feel that he's dangerous. Just as dangerous as Lupa. What Sieg said is true. This guy can eat a god as powerful as my father or Odin. And I have to fight him. I don't like this. Luckily for me, that's where my dream ended and I woke up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I shot up. That giant was bad enough, but Fenrir. This is going to be a tuff fight if he manages to get out himself free. I noticed that Reyna was still asleep, so I just went outside. The morning air here in Alaska felt great. No wonder Sieg loves this place so much. Just as I was thinking this, I noticed some people walking over to the cabin. When they got close enough for me to see them, I held my breath. They were seven feet tall, bald, had sharp claws and teeth, gray skinned, and ugly. I've never even heard of monster like them before so I guessed that means they're from Norse mythology. I ran inside to warn Reyna.

"Reyna, get up!"

"What us it?"

"Norse monsters are on the way!"

Once I said that she got up and ran to the door and saw the monsters. We got out gear on and our weapons out. Once we were ready the monsters were just out the door. The one in the lead walked up. he must be the leader.

"Come out demigods! We know you're in there!"

The two of use walked out to confront the enemy. There are six of them in total. Three times our number. This might be a little difficult. The leader of the monsters smiled.

"You smell like demigods but not Vikings. You're Romans right. Been a long time since we had Roman meat. Come and let us troll eat you up."

Did he say trolls? As in those big ugly things from the 'Lord of the Rings'? I thought those guys were made up by the author. Doesn't matter, we still got to fight them. I took out my Gladius and Reyna took out her spear. The plan was simple, I take three and she takes three. With that in mind we charged. I attacked the front three and Reyna went for the three in the back. I blocked an attack from one of the trolls and shot a lightning bolt at another. The leader was just sitting back watching me fight. That kind of irritated me. The one I blocked took his large silver axe and tried to cut me down by I dogged it and thrusted my Gladius into his chest. He turned into a pile of dust. The next on had a large silver hammer and tried to whack me with it, but I dogged that one and stabbed him in the head. These guys aren't that smart it would seem.

"As expected from a Roman, but it ends here."

The leader took out a silver sword and attacked me. I blocked his attack, but we forced to kneel. This guy's got some strength. I sent electricity through my Gladius and it went through his sword and shocked him. He stepped back and I used that as an opening to attack, but he swung his sword down and broke my Gladius.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM MMMMMMMMMM!

Because he broke a weapon made of Imperial Gold a large explosion happened. And lucky for me it took the troll with him. The only problem, I'm weaponless. I looked around and saw the troll leader's sword and picked it up.

"This must be made out of Nordic Silver, so it should work out fine."

"Jason, what happened?"

"Nothing, just one of the trolls destroyed my Gladius, luckily he left his sword."

I showed her my new sword. Reyna sighed.

"Now all you need is to have a Norse god as a parent and you'd be a Viking."

"Nordic Silver works just as well as Imperial Gold or Celestial Bronze."

Reyna sighed again. We then took the trolls weapons: two hammers and three axes. I'm sure the Vikings back at Camp Valhalla would like these. If nothing else the dwarfs could melt them down and make new weapons. Speaking of Vikings wonder how Sieg and everyone else are?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Sieg)**

It's different not having Jason and Reyna with us. It's like a part of the team is missing. I mean sure, Zoë and Luke are great and all, but I still miss those two. Well, at least Hope's with us. I always feel better with her nearby. Hope Smith, the daughter of Freya and first in line to become a Valkyrie. It's been a dream of hers, to serve under her mother. I first meet her when I came to vamp for the first time. Even then she was a well respected Viking. Every single quest I went on she was with me. Since the first one we became good friends but over the years I've developed a crush on her. Freya's the only one who knows about this and she likes the idea. In fact Freya even tried to meddle with my love life. And having the Goddess of Love messing with your love life isn't the best of things. Anyways, right now we are preparing to go to Seward. The reason for this is because I think I figured out what the third line of the prophecy means. We have to go to Vanaheim, home of the Vanir, Gods and Goddesses of Fertility. The path to Vanaheim is in Seward. Hope seems really excited to go because her mother, Freya, is a Vanir. The only difference between her and the rest of the Vanir is that she lives in Asgard. Well, we better got going.

"I wonder what Vanaheim's like."

"Probably a place full of love and girly stuff. In other words, the enemy of Lady Artemis and her hunters."

"You do know that you're not a Hunter of Artemis anymore right?"

Zoë then hit Luke right in the head. Well, I guess she still has to get use to not being a Hunter of Artemis. With any luck Freya will claim her before Odin.

"Okay that's enough. Let's just get to going."

Looks like Percy was able to stop Zoë from killing Luke, again. With that said the six of us left Camp Valhalla. This might me the last time I'll ever see this camp and everyone else. I hope we can do something to stop whatever it is that's happening.

**Well, there it is. The end of the eighth chapter of the story. Jason and Reyna are out on their own while Sieg and everyone else are on the original quest of this story. Zoë, Luke, and Hope are now joining Sieg, Percy, and Annabeth. Anyways, I hope you like it and continue to read. Crimson Dragon Emperor.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own either "Percy Jackson and the Olympians", the "Heroes of Olympus" or Norse Mythology**

**Chapter 9: The Land of Fertility**

**(Sieg)**

It's been a four days sense we started this quest. Odin didn't tell us anything except about how we needed to split up, and that we have one more week to finish this quest. I know that Asgard is in danger, but what's the threat? And I still can't believe he made Jason and Reyna leave. Don't get me wrong, I think Zoë or Luke are great, it's just that it doesn't feel the same without Jason and Reyna. I mean, we did go through Helheim together. But there's nothing I can do about it now. I just wonder what it is that's so important that they needed to go and do on their own. Does it have anything to do with the whole Vikings hate Romans thing?

"Hey Sieg, what're thinking about?"

"Nothing. Just wondering how Jason and Reyna are doing. I hope they're fine."

Before I could realize my mistake, a snowball hit me in the head.

"How can you be worried about Romans? They're the enemy of Vikings everywhere!"

Hope really is strict. I looked over and saw that Percy and Luke were having fun laughing at my misfortune while Annabeth and Zoë were sighing. It can't be helped. It only took a few minutes before they realized that I had feeling for Hope. Zoë got annoying about the subject on love. Something about how it's a useless thing and all young maidens should serve Artemis. I think I even heard her say something about Love Goddesses. I don't want to repeat it. I don't want to get on Lady Freya's bad side. Yeah, it was that bad. But let's not talk about that.

"Sieg? Hello, Sieg. Midgard to Sieg. Are you paying attention?"

"Huh?"

Looks like Hope was trying to tell me something. She just sighs after seeing that I wasn't paying attention.

"Try and pay attention, for once. Now, what I _was_ saying, the third line of the prophecy, '_In the land of Fertility six will go_', means that the six of us must go to the home of the Vanir, Vanaheim. Since the Vanir are gods and goddesses of fertility."

"I thought the home of the Nordic gods was Asgard."

Surprising, I thought that Annabeth was suppose to know everything. Guess her Norse mythology knowledge isn't as complete as her Greek Mythology knowledge.

"Asgard is the home of the gods, well the Æsir anyways. They're more warlike gods. The only Vanir gods who live there are Lady Freya, Lord Freyr, and their father, Lord Njörðr. Because of this they became more warlike, but let's not get into that. All we really need to know is that the land of fertility is Vanaheim, so that's where we have to go."

Annabeth nodded her head in understanding. I think I even heard her mumble under her breath 'I have to study on all myth after this'. Guess she doesn't like not knowing things. Well, I guess she is the daughter of wisdom, so she must pride herself on knowing things. Anyways, now that we have our destination we just need to get there. Let's see, if I remember correctly, Vanaheim was…

"Ketchikan."

We all looked over at Hope.

"Mom once took me to Vanaheim, so I know where it is. It's in the city of Ketchikan, but walking will take too long. Sieg, let's call the winged horses. You have your whistle, right?"

I nodded and took out my Nordic Silver whistle. It has the ability to call any horse you can think of. A prized possession of any Viking. I blew into the whistle and after a few minutes, Svaðilfari appeared. I then gave the whistle to Percy and his black winged horse, I think it's Blackjack, appeared. Then Luke took it and some ordinary winged horse appeared. I looked over and saw that both Annabeth and Zoë got their winged horses and Hope's winged horse, Gullfaxi, also appeared. With that done, we got on and flew towards Ketchikan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Percy)**

We got to Ketchikan in about one day of flying, and all the way there Blackjack and Svaðilfari were arguing about who the best looking pegasi was. I thought they were going to stop and get into a physical fight. Luckily I managed to calm them both down. Honestly, Svaðilfari has a worst mouth then Arion. I'm just glad Sieg and everyone else couldn't hear him, especially Annabeth. I don't want her to hear those kinds of things. Anyway, once we got to Ketchikan, we didn't go city like I thought. We, once again, went into the mountains. Honestly, what is with gods and living in mountains? As we made our way through the mountains, Hope took us to a dead end.

"Um, why are we at a dead end? Did you forget the way there?"

"Just shut us and watch. You might learn a thing or took, Seaweed Brain."

How does she know that name! I looked over at Annabeth and was both her and Zoë were straggly to hold in their laughs. So you're the one who told her. You've gotten folly close, haven't you. Well, she's right. I don't really know much about Greek mythology that doesn't have to do with the sea, so I defiantly don't know anything about Norse mythology. So I did as she said and watched. Wonder what Sieg sees in her? Anyways, Hope raised her hand and some strange symbol appeared. It kind of looked like those rune back in Helheim.

"That means open."

Sieg translated it for me. Guess it is Old Norse. Now that we got that out of the way, let's get back to where we left off. We were waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. I was about to say something, when a giant magic circle appeared beneath us.

"Wh..!?"

Before I could say anything, we were surrounded by a bright white light. When the light disappeared, I found myself in some beautiful field with large palaces everywhere. Everywhere you look there are very beautiful people walking around. Not nearly as beautiful as Lady Aphrodite, but still, they're incredibly beautiful. I never would have thought that all the Vanir would be this good looking. Makes you wonder how Lady Aphrodite's Nordic counterpart, Lady Freya looks like. I think Sieg said that she's a Vanir? Well, I can ask Sieg about that after this quest is over. Hope led us through the plains, all the way to the biggest palace.

"Hey Sieg, who lives there?"

"When he's here, that's where Uncle Freyr lives."

The one to answer me was Hope. So that's where Lord Freyr lives. Wonder what he's like. I've met a lot of gods ever since I came to Camp Half-Blood, and not all of them are that nice. And the two Nordic god I met, Lord Odin and Lady Hel, didn't really help my opinion of them. Lady Hel was kind of weird and Lord Odin was _way_ too much like Lord Zeus. So I'm not too excited about meeting another god. But I do know that we do need the help of gods sometimes, so I kept my mouth shut and followed quietly. When we got to the palace, we stopped. Hope knocked on the door.

"Uncle Freyr, are you in. It's Hope, Sieg and some Greeks."

Right after she said that, the door flew wide open and a handsome man came out. He had long blond hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing white paints and a white shirt. And I swear, it seemed as if pure golden light was surrounding him. When he saw us, he gave a big smile.

"Hope! Sieg! It's good to see you again."

He then turned to face me, Annabeth, Luke, and Zoë.

"It's nice you meet you Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Annabeth Grace, daughter of Athena, and the two newest Einherjar, Zoë Nightshade and Luke Castellan. I'm Freyr, Nordic God of Sacred Kingship. I look forward to working with you in the future."

For some reason, this seems really familiar. That can't be good.

**This is the end of the ninth chapter. I have introduced a new Nordic god, Freyr. He's going to be a big part in the future, so pay attention please. Also, in case you're wondering where Jason and Reynar where, I'm planning on doing up to the end of the **_**The fighting Queen is needed to survive**_** part before I continue with them. also, Artemis will returen later on, so don't worry. Crimson Dragon Emperor.**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own either "Percy Jackson and the Olympians", the "Heroes of Olympus" or Norse Mythology**

**Chapter 10: The Most Deadly Day of Prophecy**

**(Percy)**

Lord Freyr took us inside his palace. It was what you might expect from the home of a god, a bunch of expensive looking furnisher, stone statues, a chandelier, ect. Anyways, Lord Freyr took us all the way to his study and sat behind a desk. He then waved his hand and six chairs appeared out of thin air.

"Please, take a set. We have much to talk about."

So we all sat down and Sieg asked Lord Freyr a question.

"Lord Freyr, where's Lady Freya? Isn't she usually here with you?"

He looked kind of sad at the mention of Lady Freya. Did something happen?

"Well, you see, as you know Freya like to take on the more, dangerous missions that Thor or Tyr doesn't take."

Both Sieg and Hope sighed at that. She's a Love and Beauty Goddess, right? Why would she take on dangerous missions? Oh, wait. Sieg did say that the Nordic Gods tend to be more warlike then other gods, including the Roman Gods. And now that I think about it, I think Hope did mention to Annabeth after she ask about the Nordic Gods that Freya is a Goddess of Love and Beauty, but also a Goddess of Sorcery and War. Hard to believe that. Well, better start paying attention. This might be important.

"So, what mission did my take this time?"

"One that she shouldn't have. She was to sneak into the frost giant city Útgardr."

"Why would she take something that dangerous? The only god strong enough to handle a job that big is Lord Thor!"

Sieg jumped out of his chair. I'm guessing that this Útgardr place isn't the best place in the world.

"What's Útgardr?"

Surprisingly, it was Annabeth how asked that question. She must be annoyed about not knowing what all this Norse stuff is. Lord Freyr was the one who answered her.

"Útgardr is the largest city in the home world of the frost giants, Jötunheimr. The city is ruled by the most dangerous frost giant alive, Útgarða-Loki. It's like the enemy stronghold to us."

The enemy stronghold!

"Why would she go there?"

"Because the threat of Ragnarök is too great to ignore."

Ragnarök? I feel like I've heard that word before. While I was trying to remember, both Annabeth and Zoë started to pale. Are they scared? I looked over at Luke and saw that he was also wondering what's going on, Sieg and Hope on the other hand…

"That's impossible! He stopped Ragnarök already! Sieg even chained up his father, Loki, in deepest pit of Helheim! There can't be a Ragnarök without Loki!"

Everyone here looked at Hope who was staring to freak out for some reason. I'm guessing that Ragnarök is a bad thing.

"Um, what's Ragnarök?"

Everyone looked over at Luke who just asked the question I was wondering. Freyr looked over at Sieg and Hope.

"You didn't tell him?"

"I didn't think that it was that important. I do remember mentioning it before, but I didn't get into details."

Sieg answered Freyr's question. Now I remember, Sieg told us that he stopped his father Loki from starting up Ragnarök. But what is Ragnarök? Freyr sighed and looked over at us.

"Ragnarök, also known as the Twilight of the Gods, is the day we, the Nordic beings, dread. You might know it by a different name though. I believe people nowadays call it the Apocalypse."

The Apocalypse! Who doesn't know about the Apocalypse?! It's the end of the world in Christian belief for crying out loud! So these frost giant guys are trying to end the world! I need to think this over. I mean, I've fought many battle up to know, and I guess you can say that I've saved the world from ending twice already, with the end of both the titans and giants, but they have a name for this event, and known about it for, well, forever. Given all of this, I'd say that it's probably a prophecy, no, wait a minute. If Sieg stopped it before then maybe…

"Maybe Ragnarök will never happen to begin with."

"Percy, that's wishful thinking."

We all looked over at Sieg, who was shaking his head. Hope was the one to finish saying what he meant.

"Perseus Jackson, Ragnarök is a prophecy, so no matter what we do, it will happen someday. All we can do is pray that it's not in our lifetime."

I can't believe this. So Ragnarök will happen someday. If that's the case, then I'll just have to make sure that this time isn't the time that the actually Ragnarök takes place. But fire, we have to get to the next part of the prophecy.

"So, what does '_The Fighting Queen is needed to survive_' mean? It's the next part of the prophecy, right?"

Hope was the one to answer.

"It's obvious. The _Fighting_ _Queen_ are the key words. First there's _Queen_, which could mean one of two people, the Queen of the Gods, Lady Frigga, or my mother, Freya, the Valkyrie Queen. Also, Frigga doesn't fight, which brings it down to my mother."

That's not good. Freya's captured by the frost giants. If we're going to get her help, we're going to need to find a way to get her out of there. And so, we started to get depressed. It was then I heard a loud thundering sound coming from outside. Of course, I flinched at the sound of that. It's understandable, considering that Zeus/Jupiter hates me and thunder usually means he's angry or here. It was when Freyr stood up that I realized that Zeus/Jupiter has no power here in Alaska. That means that the thunder was made by the Nordic God of Thunder. Wonder who that is? Anyways, we went outside, and standing here was someone new. He was tall, about 6'. His hair and beard were red and he had electric blue eyes. The outfit he was wearing is a pair of black leather pants, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. At his side was a motorcycle. I also caught sight of a hammer. Now why would he have that? I took a glance at Hope and Sieg, and saw them turn pale for some reason. Freyr on the other hand…

"Thor! I'm glad you're here!"

The god, Thor, looked over at Freyr, and smiled.

"You really think I would just leave you sister in the hands of the frost giants? As soon as I found out about it, I demanded that Odin let me go and save her. Unfortunately he said no, but let me choose who to send to save her."

Thor then looked over at the six of us. I don't like where this is going.

"Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Grace, Zoë Nightshade, Luke Castellan, Siegfried Dreki and Hope Smith, you six will go and save Freya."

He then grabbed his hammer and threw it at me. I caught in and looked back up at him. He smiled.

"It's a good weapon, but you get one usage of it. So use it only when you need to."

With that, he got on his bike and rode off in a cloud of thunder. Everyone looked at me in total shock. What? Did something amazing just happen without me, and Luke, knowing about it?

**That the end of the tenth chapter. Not my best work, but I think I work's out. Anyways, now Percy and everyone else have to infiltrate the frost giant's capital and free Freya. Not going to be too easy. But look on the bright side; we get to see some frost giants now. Oh, and before I forget. If there are any Nordic gods you want to appear, please tell me. I'll try my best to add them. So far we have Odin, Baldur, Freyr, Thor, soon to be Freya, and kind of Loki. Well, hope you enjoyed and please continue to read. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 105

**I don't own either "Percy Jackson and the Olympians", the "Heroes of Olympus" or Norse Mythology**

**Chapter 10.5: The Forgotten Aspect**

**(Thalia)**

We were back here in Alaska. The reason, my father is an idiot. After Lady Artemis told him about the Nordic Gods, he got all grumpy and ordered Lady Artemis to go and help Jason to defeat Fenrir. So, here we are, on our way towards the mountains in Denali. Although I'm fine with it, since it means that I get to help Jason out with a quest that could fix the relationship between the Romans and Vikings. What I don't like is how it's affecting Lady Artemis. I don't know why, but I feel like there's something different about her. At first I thought she might have became Diana, but when I asked her, she said that she wasn't. It's kind of strange. She's not acting like herself, and she keeps using weird names for people, like Lord Apollo for instance. Instead of calling him Apollo, she's been calling him Aplu, and instead of calling Hera by either her Greek or Roman name, she's been calling her Uni. Also, I think I heard her call father Tin for some reason. It's almost as if she's in some other aspect that I don't know about…

"Thalia, we're leaving."

Oh, there she is now. Lady Artemis is walking towards us, as if there's nothing wrong, but her very presents is unmistakably different from before.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

This is getting awkward. Lady Artemis looks at me like I was weird.

"Thalia, what's wrong with you? You've been acting strange for the past few days."

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but it's you who've been weird lately. It's like you're not, well, Artemis. I know you said that you're not Diana, but I just can't shake the feeling that you're not Artemis."

Hearing this, Lady Artemis sighed. She then sat down on the ground. After that, she signaled for me to join her. So I did as she asked and sat down next to her. She then looked up into the night sky, right where Zoë's constellation use to be.

"Thalia, I didn't lie, I'm not Diana, but you're also right. Right now I'm neither Artemis nor Diana."

What? She's neither? How can be?

"Um, Lady… whoever you are, if you're neither Artemis nor Diana, then who are you?"

"Thalia, do you know which country worshiped us first?"

What kind of question is that?

"Greece, right?"

"Nope. Greece was the second one. Our origins actually came for a lost civilization that took root in Italy."

"Wait, but I thought that your roots where in Greece?"

She shrugged her shoulder.

"That can be consider to be the truth, since that's where most of our power comes from. Like I said, it's a lost civilization that even historians are having trouble with. Everything that mortals know about it is derived from grave goods and tomb findings. It's actually kind of funny."

She was laughing at the fact that not much is known about this lost civilization.

"Okay, then your right now you're your original self? Who is that exactly?"

She took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Right now I'm the Etruscan Goddess Night and the Moon, Artumes."

**I was bored, so I wrote this. Its show what I'm planning on doing with Artemis and her hunters. Anyways, in case any of you are thinking that I'm making this whole Etruscan thing up, then you're wrong. Look it up and you'd find them. As for the reason I added them, I thought it would be more interesting. I'm also thinking of making the Nordic gods have their original Germanic names as aspects of them. You know, Thor/Donar. Anyways, please continue to read. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
